Life stages
Not to be confused with life stages pet . A life stage is the age of a Sim. Sims do not age continuously, day by day, year by year, but all at once, "jumping" to the next stage in life. ''The Sims'' Edit In The Sims there are only three ages: baby, child and adult. Babies grow into children after 72 hours. Children do not grow up into adults, although the Makin' Magic expansion allows magical children to grow up by using the Age of Instant charm. There are third-party programs which can grow a child into an adult. There are also hacked objects which can allow a child to function as an adult - or vice versa. ''The Sims 2'' Edit There are seven life stages in The Sims 2. *'Baby:' (3 days) *'Toddler:' (4 days) *'Child:' (8 days) *'Teen:' (up to 15 days) Note: Teens can grow up early in order to go to University. *'Young adult:' (varies; usually 24 days) University only. *'Adult:' (29 days) *'Elder:' (varies; 9–31 days) Sims who have higher aspiration levels when aging generally get more time, but there is a random element. Followed by death. Note: The durations of life stages stated here are subject to two caveats. The first is that the aging off cheatsuspends aging for all Sims. The second is that, from Teen onwards, Sims can use the Elixir of Life reward object to prolong life by 3 days (if successful) or shorten it by 3 days (if unsuccessful). Drinking from the cowplant will also prolong life for five days.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_University University A successful Give Me A Long Life wish will prolong life for four days.http://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_FreeTime FreeTime Sims that are teens or older can become zombieshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_University University or vampireshttp://sims.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sims_2:_Nightlife Nightlife, which also stops them from aging. Nevertheless, teen-vampires or teen-zombies can age by going to university. This action will change their age to "Young adult", and graduating will change it to "Adult", just like in the case of "normal" Sims. When a Sim is within one Sim day of transitioning from one age to another, it's their "Birthday", and they can then either wait for 6pm when they will automatically grow up, or players can trigger the age transition themselves with the "Grow Up" self-interaction, or the birthday cake. When using the cake, babies and toddlers depend on a teen, adult or elder to bring them to it. Furthermore babies don't have the "Grow Up" interaction - they always need the assistance of an older Sim to become a toddler, no matter what. ''The Sims 3'' Edit In The Sims 3, babies and toddlers has been given 2 and 3 more days, but the others seem to decrease by 1 and 2. Also, elders will always live a minimum of 16 days. All Sims will now start from young adult if default. There are seven life stages in The Sims 3. :See also: Lifespan With Patch 22, a new option enables players to adjust Lifespan for each Life Stage. It is also possible to use a birthday cake to age up Sims. However, a Sim can only be aged up once per age. Players can also use the testingcheatsenabled true cheat, then shift+click a Sim, then click "trigger age transition". Players can do this as many times as they want, but doing this with elder Sims will kill them. #↑ With the Normal setting, vampires are adults for 105 days. #↑ with the Epic setting, vampires are adults for 1,074 days The Sims MedievalEdit Much like The Sims, there are only 4 life stages in The Sims Medieval: Baby, Child, Adult and Death. The player cannot create children or babies, only Hero Sims, who can only be adults. While the "Age modifier" can be used to make a Hero Sim appear older, technically the Sims are still adults. Female Sims with this appearance can still be impregnated. In a recent patch the "Child Succession" feature was added, If a hero Sim who had one or more children dies, then the new hero select menu will have the option to choose "Child Succession". This will make the child Sim the new hero, as a controllable adult Sim.